The present invention relates to an artificial condyle for use in a human hip joint, having a spherically constructed joint shell which has a radius of curvature R.sub.1 and a curvature midpoint M.sub.1 and, in the cross-section, a concave section contour. At least in its region which articulates in the joint shell, this condyle has a joint surface which is spherically shaped such that, in the state in which it is inserted in the hip shell, in a longitudinal plane extending through the midpoint M.sub.1 of the hip shell, a radius R.sub.K1 =R.sub.1 (R.sub.1 being equal to the radius of the hip shell) is formed which has a midpoint M.sub.K1 coinciding with the midpoint M.sub.1, and, in a transverse plane perpendicular to the longitudinal plane, extending through the midpoint M.sub.K1, a radius R.sub.K2 &lt;R.sub.K1 exists which has the midpoint M.sub.K2, and, in the transverse plane, a stable dimeric joint chain is formed, in the case of which the joint axis path of the midpoints M.sub.K1 and M.sub.K2 has a radius R=R.sub.K1 -R.sub.K2, R being a positive value.
From German Patent Document DE-PS 39 08 958, an artificial joint for replacing the human hip joint is known, which consists of at least two artificial joint parts with spherical functional surfaces which move with respect to one another, the curvature conditions of the functional surfaces having a circular section contour being constructed convexly/concavely with respect to one another such that their centers are rotation M.sub.1 and M.sub.2 are situated inside the joint part with the convex functional surface and a pressure distribution body is arranged as a third artificial joint part between the two functional surfaces. The embodiment of this artificial joint is such that a stable configuration is created, a pressure force along the connection line of the two curvature midpoints leading to a stable positional state. The pressure distribution body aligns itself between the two joint parts such that it cannot move out laterally. This joint is constructed like a joint chain with two joint axes; that is, it is a so-called dimeric joint chain, in which case, because of the special embodiment, a dimeric joint chain exists which is resistant to pressure. This known artificial hip joint permits a movement in five degrees of freedom for a body coupled thereto or for a limb. This is achieved in that the midpoint of the condyle and the midpoint of the joint socket do not coincide and, as the result of their constant distance, in a frictional connection, they form the force-transmitting dimeric chain. As the result of the use of the additional pressure distribution body, the manufacturing costs for this joint are higher than for artificial hip joints consisting of only two joint parts. Furthermore, the placing of this hip joint consisting of three parts in the human body requires higher expenditures than the placing of a two-part hip joint.
From European Patent Document DE-A-0 590 241, an artificial shoulder joint having a condyle is known which has a functional surface which is convex at least in its region which articulates in the joint shell.